Naughty Jongwoon
by howonies
Summary: Ketika cinta mengubah segalanya menjadi lebih indah, juga lebih baik. Kim Ryeowook tahu cara membuat orang menjadi jauh dari kejahatan, dan mendekatinya. Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Yewook. Super Junior. Yaoi. Shounen- Ai. RnR please:;;
1. Chapter 1

Title: Naughty Jongwoon

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon

Genre: Romance

_**Hm ini ff keberapa author ;3 semoga seru ya wkwk. Dari judulnya kayak ff nc ya? Tapi bukan ;p Aku reader ff nc, bukan writer nya ._. YEWOOK AGAIN~! Happy reading ^^ Mind to RnR? **_

**Author POV**

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Ia mendecakan bibir mungilnya, cemberut. Kakinya bergerak-gerak pelan di atas lantai koridor. Sinar matahari sore menyinari tubuh mungilnya, yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah. Ryeowook mungil kita (?) baru saja selesai rapat osis. Dan ia baru kembali dari toilet.

Dan di ujung koridor lantai 2 ini, terlihatlah Jongwoon, atau Yesung. Ia seorang badboy di sekolah, playboy sekali. Kelihatannya Yesung sedang merokok, itu kan dilarang! Ryeowook mendekati namja yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya itu, menatapnya tajam. "Tidak boleh merokok!" ucap Ryeowook tegas di hadapan Yesung.

Yesung menoleh padanya, mengernyit kesal. Segera saja Yesung meniup asap rokoknya, membuat Ryeowook terbatuk-batuk. "Keluar! Berhenti merokok sekarang juga!" ucap Ryeowook makin kesal, wajahnya memerah. Namun, Yesung tersenyum jahil padanya, berdiri di hadapannya. "Memangnya kau peduli padaku hah?" tanyanya marah.

"Ini peraturan sekolah! Jongwoon-ah" ucap Ryeowook lebih lembut, menjilat bibirnya pelan.

"Tunggu" kata Yesung pelan, mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook kelihatan kaget, juga kesal. "Sepertinya aku tertarik padamu. Tak peduli apa gendermu" ucap Yesung, menyentuh dagu Ryeowook. Dengan cepat, Ryeowook mengibaskan tangan Yesung dari dagunya.

"PLAYBOY! DASAR! TIDAK SOPAN!" teriak Ryeowook keras, berlari meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

**Ryeowook POV**

"Ryeowook... Ryeowook... RYEOWOOK!"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku, menggerakan kepalaku pelan. Kenapa aku akhir-akhir ini memikirkan Yesung? Si Badboy itu? Aku melirik pelan, dan melihat Sungmin hyung menatapku kesal.

"Kau kenapa sih wook? Katanya beberapa hari lalu kau di ganggu Yesung"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya kecapean, hehe. Ah, iya. Tapi bisa ku bereskan"ucapku percaya diri, tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tidak di apa-apakan kan?" tanya Sungmin khawatir

"Tidak, tentu tidaak. Aku baik-baik saja kok hyung" ucapku meyakinkannya.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Aku mengerti, ia hyung yang perhatian sekali. Aku suka sikapnya itu, ia selalu mengkhawatirkan aku.

"Kyuhyun-ah" terdengar suara Sungmin di telingaku, dan aku melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu kelasku, tersenyum ke arah kami. Sungmin dengan cepat berlari ke arah Kyuhyun, melambai padaku, dan pergi.

Ah, punya kekasih itu indah ya...

Dan pikiranku, langsung lari ke Yesung lagi

AH! ANAK SEPERTI ITU TIDAK PANTAS JADI KEKASIHKU!

**TENG TENG TENG!**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku segera merapihkan barang –barangku, kumasukan ke tas. Dan saat aku berbalik kulihat Yesung berdiri di ambang pintu, melihat sekeliling kelasku.

"BRO" ucap Donghae dari ujung kelas, bertos ria dengan Yesung. Ah aku lupa, Donghae juga badboy seperti Yesung.

Tidak mungkin dia akan menjemputku seperti Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin kan?

Pelan-pelan, bersama Eunhyuk hyung, aku berjalan menuju pintu kelas, berusaha dengan santai melewati Yesung.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan mengcengkram lenganku erat. Sampai lenganku sakit sekali, kelihatan merah. Saat aku melihat wajahnya... Yesung hyung mengenggam lenganku.

"Aku menunggumu"ucapnya cuek

"Buat apa? Kau ingin aku sidang hm?" tanya ku kesal, cengkramannya semakin keras.

"Ayo pulang" ajaknya, menarik tanganku kasar. Aku terseret, tentu saja. Tubuhnya lebih besar, aku pasti kalah kalau harus bertanding fisik dengannya.

Aku tak merespon apa-apa. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana sikapnya.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak ku pulang bersama?" tanya ku penasaran, aku mengerling Yesung yang berdiri di sebelahku. Yesung menatapku, dengan tatapan lembut.

Ini...beda sekali dengan tatapannya di sekolah

"Kenapa? Masih tanya kenapa?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

Aku mengangguk kecil, aku benar-benar penasaran.

"Aku suka padamu tau. Makanya aku begini"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, berusaha mencerna kata-katanya barusan. APA? DIA BILANG DIA SUKA PADAKU? TIDAK TIDAK!

"Kau mendengarnya Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Yesung pelan, menutupi sebelah wajahnya dengan tangan.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Aku kan tidak suka dia.

"Semoga kau tidak mendengarnya" gumamnya pelan, menggaruk tenguknya pelan.

**Yesung POV**

Bodoh, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada anak osis seperti itu? Harusnya aku menghindarinya, tapi aku malah membuat kami makin dekat

Cinta, ya cinta...

Aku yakin dia tak mau denganku, aku kan anak nakal. Berandal.

Cinta itu tak harus memiliki kan?

Ya... Begitulah cintaku padanya.

"YESUNG!" teriak Donghae, persis di telingaku. Aku tersentak kaget, memukul kepala Donghae keras.

"PABO! Sakit tau" ucapku sambil mengusap kepalaku, nyutnyutan sekali.

"Dari tadi kau tidak merespon. Kau memikirkan siapa sih?"

"Ryeowook"

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya? Dia kan anak osis, kau tidak bisa mendekatinya. Dia akan menolakmu, kau berandal woon, kau tidak cocok dengannya" cerocos Donghae.

"Karena itu aku tidak bisa dekat dengannya? Aku tidak akan jadi anak berandal lagi hae" ucapku, menepuk bahu Donghae perlahan, berjalan meninggalkannya.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Wook" ucap Yesung, berlari mendekati Ryeowook di seberang sana, yang melongo kaget. "Ada apa?" tanya wook cuek, ia tak akan beri ampun pada anak pembuat onar seperti dia.

"Ajari aku matematika plis, aku tidak mengerti" ucap Yesung, pelan. Ryeowook tersentak kaget.

"Baiklah~ Sekarang kan? Dimana?"

"Perpustakaan saja, bagaimana?"

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju perpustakaan di dekat aula besar. Suasana di perpustakaan agak sunyi, hanya terdesar desisan orang yang berbisik dan bunyi buku yang dibuka.

"Materi aljabar ya, aku belum mengerti" ucap Yesung, merengek. Wook menutup mulutnya, terkikik. Yesung, tidak pernah terlihat seperti ini sebelumnya.

Mereka mulai belajar. Kadang, Yesung terlihat kebingunan, tapi akhirnya ia mengerti semuanya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin belajar sih? Aneh sekali, ingin merubah sikap?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Ya... Demi orang yang aku cinta" ucap Yesung, terlihat sedikit merona, menundukan kepalanya.

"Siapa sih?"

"Kau wook. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Yesung perlahan, mantap.

Ryeowook membelalakan matanya, kedua kalinya ia mendengar hal ini dari mulut badboy itu. Ia mengatakannya semanis mungkin, tapi Ryeowook tidak percaya! Ia tak bisa semudah itu percaya pada badboy seperti Yesung, dalam 1 bulan bisa mempunyai kurang lebih 3 pacar.

"Kau mendengarnya kan? Jangan bohong dengan mengatakan kalau kau tidak mendengarnya"

"Iya, aku mendengarnya. Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Ryeowook, membulatkan matanya. _Oh Ryeowook, jangan sampai kau terjebak dalam gombalan anak seperti ini!_

"Entahlah. Pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Dari dulu tidak pernah, cinta dariku untukmu, terasa berbeda. Sungguh" ucap Yesung, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan malunya di hadapan Ryeowook.

"Begitu" ucap Ryeowook pendek, menundukan kepalanya. Rasanya, ia malu sekali mendengar itu, pernyataan cinta langsung dari mulut orang tersebut! Rasanya seperti mimpi. Bahkan, akhir-akhir ini Yesung sering menjaga Ryeowook, memperlihatkan rasa cintanya pada wook.

Tapi, akankah Ryeowook membalas cinta Yesung? Entahlah~

**Ryeowook POV**

Sudah hampir 2 bulan dia bersikap baik padaku. Dan sudah beberapa puluh kali, dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tapi aku tak bergeming,aku masih ingin mengamatinya dari jauh, aku tak ingin jadi kekasihnya terlebih dahulu, aku ingin melihat kesungguhannya padaku. Apa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku?

"RYEOWOOK DONGSAENG!" teriak Yesung dari ujung koridor. Aku melambai pelan, ah, aku senang melihat senyumnya hari ini.

"Apa kau udah ada perasaan padaku?" tanyanya langsung, tanpa malu di hadapanku. Siswa siswi di sekitar kami berteriak pelan, terlonjak kaget. Anak berandal itu jatuh cinta pada anak osis?

"Suaramu terlalu keras" ucapku berbisik pelan, cemberut. Ah apa pendapat mereka?

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu senang. Aku menunggumu" ucapnya, matanya berbinar. Yesung, sekarang berbeda sekali. Ia tak pernah merokok lagi, sejak aku melarangnya. Ia tak suka bolos pelajaran lagi, seperti dulu. Benar-benar berubah, aku suka perubahan ini.

"Kau belum ada perasaan padaku?" tanya Yesung kaget, mengernyitkan keningnya. "Aku sudah mencintaimu lama sekali, aku menunggumu dengan sabar, tapi kau tak meresponku?" tanya Yesung lagi, dengan raut wajah sedikit kecewa.

"Aku serius mencintaimu, kau dengar itu? Jadi, penantianku ini sia-sia?" tanyanya pelan, menelan ludahnya, perlahan. Kenapa ekspresinya jadi seperti itu? Ah apa dia bercanda? Tapi... mukanya benar-benar terlihat serius!

"Tunggu... Bukan begitu,... Aku..." ucap ku terbata, kenapa dia jadi serius begini?

"Ryeowook, kau masih dekat dengan anak berandal itu? Jauhi dia! Dia tak pantas denganmu!" teriak temanku, dari pintu kelasku. Aku merasa darahku naik, wajahku merah. TIDAK SOPAN DIA!

"Jadi... Kau masih menganggapku anak seperti itu wookie?" tanya Yesung

"Aku... Bukan, begitu hyung..." ucapku terbata, sungguh, aku tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku harus meninggalkanmu bukan?" ucapnya, mengerjapkan matanya sekali.

Aku hanya terdiam, menatapnya pelan. Dia sudah menghiasi hari-hariku beberapa bulan ini. Apakah aku rela melepasnya? Entahlah. Dia orang yang bertanggung jawab dan baik sekali padaku.

"Baiklah" ucap Yesung, memperlihatnya senyumnya. Senyum kekecewaan, sebelum dia berbalik dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku membuka mulutku, berusaha memanggilnya. Tapi suaraku tak mau keluar, ada apa ini? Kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini? Aku panik, tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar meninggalkanku? Aku pasti akan sangat kehilangannya, bukan?

Dan tanpa sadar, air mataku mengalir pelan di pipiku.


	2. Chapter 2

Naughty Jongwoon Part 2.

**Author POV**

Ryeowook terdiam ditempatnya, air matanya masih mengalir tanpa suara. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar, dan ia menyandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Ia merasa ia tak bisa berdiri tegak untuk saat ini, kenapa? Kenapa dia tak ingin kehilangan Yesung hyung seperti ini? Yesung selalu ada untuk Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook menyia-nyiakannya.

"Rasakan, Ryeowook" gumam Yesung pelan, menjilat bibirnya.

Ryeowook masih belum bisa bergerak, ia hanya memandangi Yesung yang berjalan semakin jauh.

**Ryeowook POV**

2 bulan, sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengan Yesung-hyung.

Bagaimana rasanya? Ah, kau pasti tau kehilangan kan? Ya, rasanya seperti itu. Sakit, sakit sekali. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membencinya, seperti awal kami bertemu.

Aku menyayanginya, menyukainya, mencintainya.

Kalau kami bertemu, dia selalu melewatiku, tanpa bicara apapun. Bahkan, ekspresinya tidak berubah. Dia dingin sekali di hadapanku. Tapi, tidak di hadapan orang lain.

Kemana rasa cintamu untuk ku hm? Aku rindu saat-saat itu

"Tentu saja aku lihat! Dia menyeringai jahat sekali!"

"Iya, dia membuat Ryeowook menangis seperti itu. Hah, dia hanya cinta palsu saja. Dia hanya mempermainkan Ryeowook kita! Dia badboy"

Aku menggerakan kepalaku. Menatap 2 yeoja yang berbicara tentang diriku... dan Yesung hyung. "Maaf, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyaku pelan-pelan. "Kau tidak sadar? Yesung mempermainkanmu" ucap seorang yeoja itu, dengan rambut di kepang 2, memakai behel.

"Saat dia meninggalkanmu di koridor itu, dia tersenyum sinis, dan berbisik 'rasakan Ryeowook', aku mendengarnya, jelas sekali" ucap seorang lagi, yeoja berambut pendek berbando. Aku menatap mereka, apa benar begitu? Apa aku harus percaya pada mereka?

Apa Yesung hyung hanya mempermainkanku saja?

"Kami bersungguh-sungguh Ryeowook. Kami tidak berbohong. Banyak yang melihat dan mendengarnya" ucap yeoja rambut kepang itu. Aku mengangguk pelan, tubuhku terasa lemas. "Kaliaan, benar-benar mendengarnya, dan melihatnya?" tanyaku terbata, menelan ludahku perlahan.

Mereka berdua mengangguk semangat. Yah, seperti nya itu benar-benar terjadi.

Apa boleh buat, aku memang menyakitinya. Dan aku akan merasakan rasa sakit yg dia rasakan dahulu, saat mencintaiku.

Apa dia pernah mencintaiku? Mungkin saja itu hanya keluar dari mulutnya, bukan dari hatinya, rayuan gombal yang tidak penting.

**Yesung POV**

Aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor. 2 bulan, sudah 2 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

Aku rindu padanya? Tidak, tidak.

Aku menyeringai puas, tersenyum senang. Rencanaku berhasil. Tidak sulit membuatnya sakit hati kan? Bahkan semua orang melihat kejadian itu.

"Hyung" ucap Donghae, mendekatiku. "Hai hae" sapaku pelan, masih tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu.

"Aku punya rencana, apa kau mau mendengarnya?" tanya Donghae,memasang smirk smile nya, aku mengangguk pelan, dan mendengar rencana Donghae yang menurutku... seru.

"Tapi kapan bisa dilaksanakan hm?" tanyaku setelah Donghae selesai berbicara, Donghae kelihatan berpikir keras.

"Kurang lebih 7 tahun lagi"

"7 Tahun? Itu terlalu lama! Aku tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama"

"Ini demi Ryeowook, apa kau tidak ingin balas dendam hm? Rencana ini menggiurkan tahu" ucap Donghae, tersenyum puas atas rencananya.

Aku terdiam, berpikir sejenak. Tidak ada salahnya balas dendam pada Ryeowook, sedikit saja. Setelah memastikan semuanya siap, aku mengangguk setuju.

**Ryeowook POV**

7 tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar bukan? Itu cukup lama, setidaknya menurutku. Sudah bertahun-tahun ini aku melalui hari tanpa Yesung-hyung, sungguh, tidak enak. Tidak ada yang menjagaku lagi, tidak ada yang suka mengusiliku, ah, aku rindu sekali.

Sekarang, aku berkuliah semester 3 di Inha University, sudah cukup lama aku di sana. Aku juga sudah merasa betah, walau tanpa Yesung di sana. Aku benar-benar merasa kesepian, nelangsa.

Sampai saat ini, mataku membulat. Hari ini datang undangan ke kotak pos ku, undangan pernikahan.

Yesung hyung dengan seorang wanita.

Air mataku jatuh mendadak. Bodoh, walaupun sudah di tinggal 7 tahun seperti ini, aku tetap mencintainya. Aku tak bisa melupakannya walau sejenak dari hatiku, pikiranku, otakku. Aku terlalu sayang padanya, sampai seperti ini. Undangan itu mendadak basah oleh air mataku.

Undangannya lusa. Aku harus bersiap-siap. Bersiap untuk menerima yang seperti ini.

Nanti, aku akan melihat mereka di altar, berjanji setia... Melihat mereka bahagia, tanpaku, aku hanya menganggu.

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras, wajahku semakin memerah. Aku menggenggam undangan itu dengan jari-jari kecilku, mencengkramnya sampai sakit. Sakit di tanganku ini, tidak akan mengalahkan rasa sakit di hatiku, yang sudah terasa beberapa tahun ini.

Aku memeluk undangan itu, berusaha tegar. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak bisa. Kurasakan aku tidak bisa menopang diriku sendiri, aku bersender di dinding, lalu jatuh ke lantai. Dinginnya lantai merasuki tubuhku, sampai ke sumsum tulangku. Aku bergetar sedikit, aku butuh kehangatan.

**3 HARI KEMUDIAN**

Aku mendengus pelan, mengancingkan kancing atas jas ku. Selesai. Kini aku berbalut jas putih terang, sepatu, dan dasi kecil di dadaku. Aku akan pergi menuju undangan Yesung hyung dengan mengendarai mobil. Perasaanku masih tak karuan, antara ya atau tidak. Entahlah, aku sedang pusing.

Aku memarkir mobilku dengan kasar. Aku ingin cepat cepat pergi dari gedung ini. Aku tak ingin terus melihat pasangan bahagia hari ini. Membuatku hatiku sakit saja,naughty Jongwoon.

Aku memasuki gedung. Sudah banyak orang lalu lalang membawa makanan di tangannya. Aku berjalan semakin cepat, menuju tempat mereka berdiri di atas panggung kecil, tersenyum bahagia. Rasanya, jantungku berdenyut tidak enak. Melihat mereka dari kejauhan saja begini, apalagi dari dekat? Aku menghela nafas, aku pasti bisa.

Dengan perlahan, aku menaiki 3 anak tangga, berjalan ke arah mereka. Keringat dinginku bercucuran, aku akan berdiri di hadapan mereka nanti! Aku harus bersikap tenang, aku pasti bisa. Walau nanti aku akan menangis di belakang...

"Selamat atas pernikahannya..." ucapku pelan, saat berhadapan dengan mereka.

Yesung dan istrinya, Park Ki Rin, tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Yesung mengenakan setelan jas putih, sepertiku, mirip. Dengan dasi kecil di dadanya, membusung bangga. Masih dengan gaya nakalnya... Jong woon.

Istrinya memamerkan giginya yang rapih, tersenyum lebar. Tulang pipinya naik, manis. Kulitnya putih terang, matanya coklat bersinar. Rambutnya diurai, sepunggung. Hitam, lurus, bercahaya di terpa lampu-lampu mewah di sekitar kami. Rasanya, aku pernah melihat wajah ini, di sekolahku... tapi siapa?

"Terimakasih" ucap Yesung bangga, merangkul istrinya erat. Wanita itu bersandar di bahu Yesung, masih memamerkan senyumnya. Ah, aku iri. Iri. Iri. Iri. IRI! Inilah kali pertama, setelah 7 tahun, kita bertatap muka, berbicara kembali. Aku sangat menanti saat seperti ini, tapi... kenapa harus di pelaminan hah? TT

"Kutunggu kau di belakang ya, di tempat istirahat kami" bisik Yesung di telingaku, angin bersemilir di leherku. Aku mengangguk pelan, berlari kecil. Air mataku sudah mau jatuh, ah. Aku berlari menuju kamar kecil, lalu mengusap mukaku dengan air keran

Kenapa air mataku mengalir sekarang hah? Apa aku tidak suka melihat mereka bersama?

Aku egois sekali, aku menginginkan Yesung hyung, aku ingin bersanding dengan Yesung, aku merasa pantas bersanding dengannya. Apa tidak aneh?

Aku menutup wajahku dengan telapak tangan. Tubuhku bergetar pelan. Ya tuhan, aku mencintainya, tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya bahagia. Bagaimana ini?

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memelukku dari belakang, memeluk pinggangku lembut. "Kau menangis? Konyol sekali" terdengar bisikan di telingaku. Suara ini...

Yesung.

"Jangan menengok kebelakang" katanya pelan, setelah aku berusaha menatapnya. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu dulu"

Aku melepaskan kedua tanganku dari wajah, menggenggam tangan Yesung di pinggangku, merasakan kehangatan tangan ini. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, aku merasakannya lagi.

"Aku geram sekali padamu. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu? Kenapa kau tidak merespon hah?"

"Maafkan aku hyung. Asal kau tahu, aku mencintaimu setelah kau pergi. Beberapa tahun lalu. Apa kau masih menerimaku hyung? Aku masih mencintaimu, bahkan setelah tau kau punya istri" ceritaku pelan, menyandarkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya. Merasakan debaran jantungnya saat itu.

"Istriku? Dia bukan istriku. Ini hanya sandiwara, Ryeowook"

Dengan cepat aku berbalik, menatapnya. "KAU JAHAT HYUNG! NAUGHTY JONGWOON!" teriak ku keras, bergema di toilet, bersiap untuk memukulnya.

"Tadi kan kau bertanya apa aku masih menerimamu, aku akan menjawabnya. Jangan marahh" ucap Yesung tersenyum jahil, menjulurkan lidahnya pelan. Aku menatap wajahnya lagi, menghela nafas.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Ryeowook ah"

Dan tiba-tiba Yesung mengecup dahiku lembut, aku memejamkan mata sebentar.

"Apa kau mau jadi pasangan hidupku?"

Tiba-tiba, pintu toilet terbuka. Terlihatlah Sungmin hyung, mengintip kami. Terlihat juga Donghae di belakangnya. "Rencana kami berhasil kan? Ayo kalian segera menikah!" ucap Sungmin keras, melepas wig di rambutnya.


End file.
